wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Asakura Hao
Asakura Hao (麻倉ハオ "Asakura Hao") is the most powerful shaman and the current Shaman King. He was born Douji Asaha (麻葉童子, "Asaha Dōji") in Japan during the Heian era. During his third life, he was reborn as the twin brother of his descendant Asakura Yoh. Appearance Being Yoh's older twin brother and ancestor, Hao is very identical to Yoh in many ways physically, prominently in facial features and body structure, as they both have dark brown hair and brown eyes. Differing from his younger twin, Hao's hair is much longer in length, reaching past his waist and he is a bit taller and more muscular than Yoh. He often wears a pale yellow poncho cloak that covers only his upper body, while wearing nothing beneath. He wears a pair of black with red lining fingerless gloves with four small protrusions where the knuckles are imprinted with his own name on them and as well as a pair of dark red baggy pants with two sections each with a set of three straps on each leg and shoes with two studs protruding from the toes. He also wears a belt embedded with the Five Point Star and the straps are lined with it as well. A five-pointed star pattern is also found in the gauge earrings he wears. When Hao uses the Over Soul or his Yin Yang Jutsu, his hair folds up in several spikes. While in public Hao wears a pair of dark blue jeans and a half-buttoned white T-shirt with oversized collars and cuffs. Abilities Shamanic Techniques Because Hao has lived as both an Onmyouji and also a Patch priest of the Patch tribe and was reborn with all the knowledge of his previous two lives, he has a wide arsenal of shamanic techniques and spells. *'Onmyōdō' (陰陽道) Hao's original abilities of a taijutsu master from his first life have given him full control over the elements and divination powers. He is not only able to manipulate the six elements of nature, fire, earth, wood, metal, and water materially but also spiritually as shown when he converts the Spirit of Fire into the Spirit of Water, albeit temporarily. Even without the spirit of fire, Hao possesses great elemental and divination abilities and can easily bend oni and demigods to his will. However, with the addition of the Spirit of Fire, one can only assume that he can greatly amplify the circular properties of his art by using it as a power source. However, the spirit of fire uses mostly physical attacks, and on occasion, its fire attributes have been used in combat. Since Hao is quite fond of the element fire, he is rarely seen using his taijutsu arts in both the manga series and the anime series. Nevertheless, the combination that his Onmyōdō abilities and the Spirit of Fire forms definitely gives him an Over Soul second in power only to one with the Great Spirit. *'Reishi' (霊視,Reading the Heart) This ability is able to read the hearts of others. Though it was quite a useful ability, Hao was unable to control this ability and was constantly inundated with the thoughts of those surrounding him. Though he initially used it to help humans from suffering, he would begin to see the darker side of human nature as he discovered through his reishi that those he helped were jealous and afraid of his own power, and convinced them that he was evil. He eventually became filled with contempt for humanity and sought to create a world with only shamans. According to Hao, the ability derives from a strong sense of loneliness. He retains the ability in each of his incarnations until he is confronted by all the spirits he has ever encountered; soon afterward, Anna makes him realize that he is unable to read minds because he is no longer lonely as a result of meeting Yoh, who had the same effect on her. *'Taizan Fukun no Sai' (泰山府君の祭): The technique requires the shaman to have mastered all five elements of the pentagram and they must defeat the seventy-five lords of Hell in order to reach Taizan Fukun to bargain with him. Through this technique, Hao was able to be reborn Five Hundred years later as one of the Patch members, and then again Five Hundred years later. *'Curse Reflection' (呪いの反射): Curse Reflection is an ability used only once by him during the invasion of the secret patch island by the military, when Amano Teruko tried to use her special skill, "2'O Clock Curse", which badly backfired and almost killed her instantly. It appears that Hao used this technique subconsciously, not showing any signs of acknowledging her presence. Spirit :See More: Ohachiyo | Zenki and Goki | Spirit of Fire | Great Spirit | Rainbow Dragon the Great Spirit His first Guardian Ghost was a demon named Ohachiyo when he was younger. Hao only used him once to create a small kanabō Over Soul with a broken katana as a shamanic medium. As he was grown into an adult during his first life, Hao used his Onmyōdō (陰陽道) magic to turn the two pair of Shikigamis Zenki and Goki into demi-god spirits, who he would later use to protect his book of teachings called the Chō-Senjiryakketsu. It was also during that time that he gave a cat he had saved, Matamune, a portion of his Furyoku to keep with him after Hao had passed away. When he reincarnated into the Patch Tribe, Hao stole the Spirit of Fire, which was one of five elemental spirits created from the Great Spirit itself. However, as he was reincarnated again, so did the Spirit of Fire, and Hao had his third life, been constantly feeding it the souls of those he has killed off to make it much stronger. After winning the Shaman Fight, Hao has become the new Shaman King and has assimilated with the Great Spirit. This grants him both omniscience and omnipotence. He is now able to absorb other souls simply by glaring at them. History Douji Asaha Arc Born in Japan by Douji Asanoha, he was named Douji Asaha by his mother. However, a group of humans killed his mother Asanoha, because they thought that she was a demon. Having his house burnt down to the ground, Asaha wandered and lived aimlessly by himself, while believing himself to be a boy with strange demonic powers and thought of exterminating all humankind. One day while sitting by a gate, he met a spirit by the named Ohachiyo and they quickly became friends. Ohachiyo gave him the nickname "Douji Mappa" after noting the similarity between Asaha's and Asanoha's names. The demon persuaded Asaha to forget his own vengeance and rather enjoy the aspects of new life. Ohachiyo taught him many things such as fishing, writing, and most importantly the dangerous ability Reishi. Asaha followed his word and lived life with a smile on his face, for a moment at least. However, when a guard apparently heard him conversing with himself at night, he immediately suspected him of being a demon and reported to Monk Densen Hoshi. Densen confronted Hao but proved to be a fraud and was easily overpowered by him. As he recognized the man to be the one who killed his mother and performed his first murder. By over depleting his Furyoku, Asaha was unable to maintain control of his Over Soul and unintentionally consumed Ohachiyo's power. Asaha would end up in the streets of Kyoto where he was found lying unconscious by an Onmyōji Hamo Tadatomo and his apprentice Daitaro. Hamo was searching out Asaha as the source of many Onis being summoned in the area. After clearing out all the Onis and seeing Asaha´s potential, Tadatomo took him in as his apprentice. At a yearly ceremony for exorcising the capital of Onis, Asaha´s fellow apprentice, Daitaro was used as a test subject by Tadatomo, who intended to create a human Shikigami hybrid that regular humans were able to see. Asaha tried to intervene but was restricted by Tadatomo´s Shikigami until Tadatomo was killed by Daitaro, making them disappear. Despite their aides claim that they should flee, Asaha decided to surpass Tadatomo by defeating Daitaro, using the Onis within his own body to gain control over him. In the five years that followed, his skills had him named the guardian of Kyoto and inspired by his office, he was given the name Asakura Hao. With the experience of his childhood, Hao became a talented Onmyōji and founded the Asakura Family in Kyoto. Due to his loneliness, Hao created Onis all the time, but that wasn't a problem for him because he had the ability to control Onis. During that time Hao met Matamune a stray cat. Hao stated that Matamune was his only friend, and gave Matamune some of his spiritual energy in the hoping that Matamune would stay with him forever. Nevertheless, the curse implanted on Hao from Ohachiyo was permanent and eventually drove Hao completely crazy. Hao would eventually learn of the Shaman King. Because of his plans to destroy all of humanity, the Asakuras ousted him, though he remained in Kyoto where he founded a branch of the Asakura Family. He was eventually killed by one of his own relatives during the Shaman Fights. Patch Hao Arc Hao's Yin-Yang Jutsu, the mastery of the five elements, prevented his permanent death as he could now control the circumstances of his own reincarnation. He was able to gain the ability to control his soul using the ritual of Taizan Kuzun. Though Taizan Kuzun could only be reached by getting past the seventy-five Lords of Hell, succeeding in making a contract with him gives one the ability to resurrect the dead or reincarnate themselves at will. Hao then chose to be reincarnated as a Patch Tribe member, the ones that organized the Shaman King Tournament, and then he later stole the Spirit of Fire from the Patch tribe. During this time as a Patch, he was married had a wife and a child. With his new guardian ghost, Hao conquered many great enemies with such ease, including the four Seminoa Warriors, who heard his goals decided to stop him. He once again projected his idea of a Shaman world but was rejected by the shamans he was trying to promote. He had the same plans of ruling the world and killing all of humankind, but he was stopped by Asakura Yohken and Matamune. Despite the fact that he died before becoming Shaman King, he achieved his goal of capturing the legendary the Spirit of Fire for using as his guardian ghost in his next life. His wife and child that he left behind were about to be killed, when the Patch Tribe realized that they were now missing a priest, they allowed both of them to live in order to keep the line of Patch Priests. As a result, several generations later Silva of the Ten Patch Officiants was born from the same lineage of Hao. Asakura Hao Arc After being killed off as a member of the Patch he chooses to be reborn into his original bloodline to become quite stronger. His late actions were foreseen by Asakura Yohmei and it was decided that Hao should be killed upon his rebirth. However, when Yohmei was about to strike the infant he quickly hesitated, and that was enough for Hao to summon the Spirit of Fire. Mikihisa placed himself in the way after Hao tried to kill Yohmei with a punch, and got badly burned in the process. Hao then told Keiko to stay still as he did not wish his important "Other Half" to not to die before being born. With these words, as he laughed and while disappeared. After escaping the Asakura family he was apparently raised by Brocken Meyer. When he was at the age of five, he and Brocken left while looking for new henchmen. Wherever Hao went, he left a path of destruction in his wake. He killed Lyserg's parents when they recognized him as a great evil and tried to stop him, meanwhile, he maimed Cebin Mendel for unknown reasons, then he killed a military unit when he was looking for Mohamed Tabarsi. then He also destroyed the church-orphanage home of Marco Lasso and killed everyone within the church. At the age of eight, Hao had gathered himself an incredible amount of henchmen that he would teach many of his own personal techniques, such as the Fumon Tonkō. Hao approached Paul Gekko and asked him to join him so that Yoh and Paul can fight the Dr. Paul Robotnik which he agreed. Hao then pretended to be Eggman's ally in secret in order to stop the Galactic Eggman Empire. Hao arrives in front of Yoh and his group, announcing he is the future Shaman King and decides to play around with them and test their strength. However, he is later interrupted by his own followers telling him they might miss the plane if he continues to play around to which he agrees, but before telling Yoh that he was impressed by his determination and that he would make a useful ally before leaving with his allies. As Hao watches Yoh's progress in his first match he is impressed by Yoh's first Over Soul "Spirit of the Sword" and especially how quickly he was able to master it in a mere month. He then leaves to follow Ren out of the stadium. Ren notices and told Hao to stop following him. Hao then offers Ren a first chance to join his own group but he declines and promptly attacks Hao. but Hao blocks his attack so easily and quickly, reducing it into ash. As Hao leaves for his own match while Ren is shocked by Hao's powerful strength and returns to the stadium to learn more about Hao. Hao's own team - Hoshi-Gumi consists of himself, Luchist and Opacho. Hoshi-Gumi is to fight one of the X-law teams. Before the match begins, Hao told both Opacho and Luchist to leave the area so he can face them all at once by himself. Knowing that they will lose, the X-laws decide to fight Hao one-on-one so that the other shamans can learn more about him. In a single attack, Hao quickly summons the Spirit of Fire and kills off two of the X-laws members. The third member is being crushed by the Spirit of Fire. Hao then later reveals that his shamanic medium is the air itself. he admits this to be the case as what else would be a better medium of fire. Marco is furious as it shows that Hao doesn't care if anyone knows his secret and he is shown mocking the sacrifices of the X-laws he killed off. However, Chris Venstar surprises Hao with a special grenade that can extinguish all oxygen in the area. Fortunately, the force field around the ring takes the full blast of the explosion and it appears that Hao was not killed. As the smoke clears, Hao is still unprotected but the Spirit of Fire has now changed into water. With his knowledge of the five elements, Hao then converted the Spirit of Fire into Water to shield himself. As a reward for their wise bravery. Hao gives the X-laws the honor of being Eaten by the Spirit of Fire to enable it to become more stronger. Meanwhile, when Hao learns that Yoh is about to leave the Shaman Fight, he then soon threatens to kill the Golem and the children unless Yoh returns to the shaman competition. Hao then instructs Luchist to help Yoh take down the X-laws. soon After that, Hao watches Team "The Ren" fight one of the Gandhara teams and realizes that Horohoro's real name was revealed was Usui Horokeu. As Hao leaves at his lair and begins the Star Festival. He then orders his henchmen to foil Gandhara's plan to create the Five Warriors. on his own. meanwhile, John of the X-laws uses a secret satellite to fire a beam to destroy him. This later fails when Hao reveals his armored Over Soul which protects him. The Spirit of Fire then completely destroys john's soul. Hao goes to the area where Marco and Jeanne are and he meets Anna there. Anna attacks with Zenki and Goki, to which he responds with the Spirit of Fire, Anna uses Furyoku Nullification to completely undo his attack. Anna then uses a curse reflection to hurt Hao, prompting Hao to unleash his Armored Over Soul: the Raven. As Team Hana-Gumi arrives in the battle as spirits and asked if Hao is just using them. later Hao reveals the truth and attempts to absorb their souls but Anna uses one of Hao's old guardian ghosts to save them. Hao is impressed by Anna and does not wish to fight with her nor hurt her and asks her and himself why he cannot read her mind and that she has yet to use her full power, "the power that she does not want anyone to know about". Hao then asked Anna "who are you?" and "what are you?". Yoh arrives and then answers, "Anna is Anna" and convinces Hao to have coffee with him. The two talk. He then leaves after he senses Yohken's presence in Yoh's mind. During the fight between Team The Ren and Funbari Onsen, Hao is seen relaxing in a hot spring listening to the match over the radio. When Hao hears that he apparently has no friends, shocking everyone, he reveals that this thought was only in Yoh's head the entire time. He soon learns that Yoh has a new technique that he learned in Hell. Final Hao Arc After the end of the Second Rounds of the Shaman Fights the Patch brought Team "Hoshi-Gumi", Team "The Ren", Team "Funbari Onsen", and Team "X-I" to the Continent of Mu, where the third and final rounds were would be held off at. But instead of continuing the competition, the other three teams forfeited, thus making Hao the new Shaman King. Lip and Rap then proceeded to lead him through the Plants to the Kings Sanctuary where Hao would sleep a pseudo like death while being united with Great Spirit. When he finally awakens he sends a message on the Oracle Bells that reads "so small". He then effortlessly kills everyone with a simple glance, excluding Rutherfor, Opacho and Yoh. Opacho commented that the Hao she knew wasn't here anymore and Yoh was able to deduce that Hao was controlling his body even though his spirit had already moved on as the Shaman King. Yoh then states that this Hao is nothing but a walking corpse and decapitates it. Hao, however, doesn't die most likely due to being omnipotent after his merge with the Great Spirit. When Paul Gekko and Yoh are prepared to confront Dr. Eggman, Hao smirks as he absorbed their souls. When Yoh and Paul woke up, they realizes they must be inside the Great Spirit and as Hao appears, revealing that he's actually inside himself and in the highest society of the Great Spirit, the society of the Shaman King where only people Hao wishes to enter may come. The two starts a conversation during which Yoh reveals that he too dislikes humans because they really are destroying the world. But he also admits that he could never go as far as to kill them, so Hao orders him to leave. Somehow Yoh isn't banished and Tao Ren, Lyserg Diethel, Chocolove McDonell and Usui Horokeu appear too. Then a fierce battle between the Five Elemental Warriors and Dr. Eggman begins. The battle is so evenly matched that the fight ends with Paul Gekko and Yoh overpowering Dr. Eggman until Hao reveals that the fight was merely his preparations for their defeat and creates a supernova that developers into a black hole. As the five are being dragged in the Soul Train appears out of nowhere, anchoring the five. Onboard are all the people that Hao Has killed off when he became Shaman king, as well as the dead family members and friends of the Five Elemental Warriors. As Yoh finally manages to calm down Hao by letting Opacho jump into a black hole, which Hao stops immediately because of the bond between those two. Hao realized that his quest was not for what he has become but for something else that he could not remember. The Asakura family says that his quest started because of his late mother. Yoh finally knows what Hao is after and tells him that his late mother was always beside him as a spirit. As Hao sees that his mother could have been his guardian ghost and Over Soul but he was so blinded by his own quest that he could not see the real truth. as his mother arrives on the scene Hao appears overjoyed to see her again, even though she slapped him for all that he had done and embarrasses him in front of everyone. Afterward, he lets everyone return to their world but then told Yoh that he still hates humankind, but will let them sort out their problems before he passes judgment, and not to be so impertinent. Quotes *(To Paul Gekko and Lyserg Diethel): "Blessed is the one who does not walk in step with the wicked. Whose delight is in the law of the spirits." *(To Humans): "You're so tiny." Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Redeemed Category:Fanon